Mitternachts Rätsel
by oneBulletForYou
Summary: Unser Ghost Adventure-Team suchte schon immer das Paranormale. Was passiert wenn sie es finden? In Form von Darren? Eins ist sicher, es wird Blut fließen. Aber von wem? AU!
1. Erstes Treffen

**Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT DARREN SHAN/ CIRQUE DU FREAK UND GHOST ADVENTURE ****NICHT****!**

**So hier ist der Anfang! Viel Spaß :)**

**DARREN POV:**

Harkat und Darren, waren unterwegs. Als vollblütiger Vampir konnte er nun huschen, was seine Vorteile hat. Leider kann er nicht mehr tagsüber aus dem Haus gehen. Harkat rutschte von seinem Rücken herunter. Sie waren die halbe Nacht lang gehuscht und hielten in einem Dorf namens Groveville an, um für den Tag ein Unterschlupf zu suchen. Er streckte sich und gähnte, auch wenn er er nun ein voller Vampir ist, anstrengend ist huschen immer noch.

„Alles in...Ordnung, Darren?" fragte Harkat der mit besorgter Miene Darren musterte.

„Es geht schon, ich bin nur müde. Ich brauche wieder Blut." antwortete Darren. Die beiden waren gute Freunde über die Jahre geworden. Darren wühlte in seinen Jackentaschen herum, bis er eine halb leere Flache mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefunden hat. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das war seltsam, erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte er noch 2 volle Flaschen mit Blut besessen.

„Ich muss mir wohl neues Blut besorgen gehen." Erst jetzt blickte sich Darren um, sie standen an einem Waldrand, gegenüber konnte man ein altes heruntergekommenes Gebäude sehen, ein verblasstes Schild sagte ihnen das es wohl mal ein altes Krankenhaus gewesen sein musste. Ein Lächeln schlich um Darrens Lippen. Der perfekte Ort um den Tag zu verbringen. Wirklich um einiges besser als auf feuchter Erde im Wald zu schlafen.

„Wer ist diesmal dran...mit Essen besorgen?" Harkat drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Darren. Dieser dachte kurz nach und antwortete

„Du! Ich geh uns schon mal ein Schlafplatz suchen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Darren in Richtung des Eingangs.

Harkat seufzte, drehte sich in Richtung Wald und lief los. Sein Freund würde niemals erwachsen werden. Egal wie alt er war.

**GHOST ADVENTURE POV:**

Zack, Aron und Nick untersuchten diesmal ein altes Krankenhaus, das einigen Jahren aufgegeben wurde. Es war ein klare Nacht und wunderbares Wetter. Sie hatten bereits alle Kameras aufgestellt und begannen damit in den einzelnen Fluren entlang zugehen und EVPs aufzunehmen. Nick saß in einem Raum mit Computerbildschirmen. Diesmal war er dran, die Kameras zu überwachen. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht viel erreicht. Durch das Bild der Wärmebildkamera liefen zwei Personen, auch wenn er si nicht hörte wusste er das Zak und Aron Fragen stellten. Er hatte schon viel mit ihnen erlebt. Neben sich hörte er wie eine Tür leise geöffnet wurde und leise Schritte zu vernehmen war. Nick runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. Er hatte schon öfters erlebt das Geister Dinge bewegen oder auch umschmeißen konnten. Also machte er die Tür auf, in der Erwartung nichts zu sehen. Aber bei dem was er sah kriegte er fast einen Herzinfarkt. Vor ihm stand ein Mensch, um präziser zu sein ein Junge, vielleicht 16 oder 17 Jahre alt.

„Was machst du hier? Und wer bist du?"

**DARREN POV:**

Ehrlich? Ich war überrascht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet nachts Menschen in einem verlassenen Krankenhaus zu finden. Also stand ich erst mal da, und starrte den Typ mit offenem Mund an.

„Was machst du hier? Und wer bist du?" Im ersten Moment schienen die Worte kein Sinn zu ergeben.

„Ähh...ich bin Darren Shan. Und ich bin auf der Suche nach...ähmm...meinem Freund, ich sollte ihn hier treffen." Zufrieden mit der Lüge fügte ich hinzu,

„Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf? Normalerweise sich nachts keine Me-Leute in verlassenen Krankenhäusern." Der Typ vor ihm öffnete den Mund:

„Eh, ich bin Nick. Ich und meine Freunde produzieren eine Sendung in der es um Geister geht, wir suchen in alten Gebäude nach Beweisen für ihr Existenz..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil hinter ihm eine besorgt klingende Stimme kam. Sie klang zu elektronisch um von einem Menschen zu kommen, also tippte ich auf ein Walkie-Talkie. Was richtig war, den nachdem Nick wieder im Zimmer verschwunden war und mit dem Ding in der Hand herauskam. Er sprach in das Walkie-Talkie und ich bekam mit wie er, jemandem sagte er solle zu ihm kommen, er hätte einen Teenager aufgegriffen. Ich sehe zwar aus wie ein Teenager aber, irgendwie bin ich ja schon so 72. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln. Wie dumm Menschen manchmal sind.

**GHOST ADVENTURE POV:**  
Zack war schon die letzten beiden Minuten dabei Nick zu erreichen. Aber ans einem Ende ging niemand ran. Endlich hörte Zack die vertraute Stimme von Nick. Aron seufzte hinter ihm.

„Was war los Nick warum hast du nicht geantwortet?

„Ich habe hier ein kleines Problem. Vor mir steht ein Teenager, namens Darren Shan, der behauptet er warte auf seinen Freund. Ich weiß nicht wie er hier reingekommen ist. War die Eingangstür nicht abgeschlossen?"

„Hmm...ich denke schon, oder? Ok warte, wir kommen zu dir." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied er das 4 Uhr morgens, lang genug war.

„Wir bringen die Kameras mit, dann können wir für heute Schluss machen."

Zacks steckte das Walkie-Talkie weg, und ging zu der Wärmebildkamera. Er hob sie mit dem Stativ hoch und drahte sich zu Aron um. „Holst du bitte die anderen beiden holen? Wir treffen uns dann bei Nick. Mit ein Kopfnicken ging Aron die Treppe hoch. Die restlichen Kameras waren nicht weit weg.

**DARREN POV:**  
Darren saß auf einem Stuhl, neben Nick. Vor ihm standen ein Haufen Computerbildschirme, mit verschiedenen Ansichten. Flure und Zimmer konnte man darauf erkennen. Auf einmal fingen die Kamera Bildschirme an zu wackeln. Nun konnte man sehen wie eine Person die Kamera in ihre Richtung trug. Ein Bildschirm war nicht wie die übrigen, auf ihm waren bunte Dinge zu erkennen. Bevor er aber herausfinden konnte für was sie gut sind wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt und schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte einige Tattoos, die unter den Ärmeln seines T-Shirts hervorschauten.

„Hi." sagte er zu Darren, der daraufhin mit einem

„Hallo." zurückgrüßte.

**GHOST ADVENTURE POV:**

Zack stand Darren gegenüber und eine peinliche Stille herrschte. Die beiden starrten sich an und Nick wandte sich dem Computer zu. Als ihn etwas seltsames auffiel. Die Wärmebildkamera die Zack immer noch in der Hand hielt, war halbwegs auf Darren gerichtet. Dieser schien aber keinerlei Körperwärme zu besitzen. Er war sogar noch kälter als die Außentemperatur von 18 °C.

Er fluchte leise, und startete den Bildschirm neu, um sicher zu gehen das es nicht irgendeine Störung war. Aber die Temperatur blieb unverändert. Jetzt drehte sich Nick zu Darren um und fragte

„Was bist du?" Darren, der überhaupt nicht überrascht von der Frage war, antwortete

„Ein Mensch, was sonst?" Zack starrte erst von Nick zu Darren und dann wieder zurück. Nick zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Bildschirm. Zack sah sich die Wärmebildkamera genauer an. Auch ihm fielen die merkwürdige Temperatur auf.

„Du kannst kein Mensch sein, nein..." Darren lachte leise, was die anderen beiden dazu brachte ihn geschockt anzustarren. Darren erhob sich vom Stuhl, blieb aber stehen.

„Ich habe viele Namen. Und ich bin auch kein Mensch." Darren drehte sich mit einem breiteren Grinsen als zuvor, zu Zack und Nick um. Diese wischen vor Schock ein Schritt zurück. Das viel Darren natürlich auf.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ich werde euch nicht töten." fügte er hastig hinzu aber sein Grinsen blieb, die eiskalten Augen aber auch. Nick faste allen Mut zusammen und fragte

„Was bist du? ein Geist? Ein Dämon?"

„Das erste wohl kaum, aber beim zweiten seit ihr nah dran. Ich bin was ich bin und ihr müsst herausfinden was ich bin." Den beiden liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Mit einem Wusch war der Junge verschwunden.

Nach einigen Minuten Stille, konnte man von draußen Schritte hören. Zack und Nick, die dachten der ‚Dämon' würde wiederkommen drehten sich schnell zu Tür um. Dort stand Aron. Und als er die bleichen Gesichter seiner Freund sah, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ihr seht aus als ob ihr einen Geist gesehen habt...Moment! Habt ihr...?" Er schaute sie fragend an. Zack antwortete ihm

„In gewisser Weise schon..."

* * *

Wir sehen uns wieder! xD  
Und vergesst nicht Reviews zu schreiben!


	2. Die Zwischenzeit Zone

**Hey :D Da bin ich wieder!  
Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat ;)**

**Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT GOOGLE, DARREN SHAN/ CIRQUE DU FREAK, GHOST ADVENTURES UND TWILIGHT ****NICHT****!**

**So weiter mit der Story:**

* * *

**GHOST ADVENTURE POV: **

**ARON POV: **

„Was?" Ich starrte meine beiden Freunde an. Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben was ich hörte. Ich kann mich ja mit der Tatsache abfinden das es Geister gibt, aber andere übernatürliche Wesen? Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich schon fast.

„Also noch einmal zum mitschreiben. Ihr habt einen Teenager aufgegriffen und als ihr die Wärmebildkamera auf ihn gerichtet habt, habt ihr bemerkt das seine Körpertemperatur tiefer war als sie eines Menschen. Und er hat euch dann gesagt er sei kein Mensch und wir sollen herausfinden WAS er ist?" Ich blickte immer noch ungläubig Zack und Nick an, die schweigend nickten.

**ZACK POV:**

Ich war immer noch total durch den Wind. Das was eben passiert ist, war einfach nur unglaublich! Und eins war mir klar, ich würde das Rätsel um Darren Shan lösen! Mit einem Seitenblick auf meine Uhr bemerkte ich, das wir schon fast 2 Stunden hier standen und redeten. Man konnte durch die zerbrochenen Fenster schon das erste Morgenlicht sehen.

„Wir sollten unser Zeug zusammenpacken und morgen Nacht wieder hierherkommen. Ich will unbedingt herausfinden was er ist. Nach dem wir zusammengepackt haben können wir ein bissen über diesen ‚Darren Shan' recherchieren." Aron, Nick und ich packten still unser Zeug zusammen. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

**DARREN POV:**

Ich hatte diesen Menschen einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Es hat sich gut angefühlt, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Ich würde morgen Nacht wieder zu diesen verlassenem Krankenhaus gehen. Vielleicht hat mein Leben mit den Vampiren meinen Charakter verändert. Aber in welchen Ausmaße wusste ich nicht.

Über mir raschelte das Laub. Es war ein wenig windig und graue Wolke hatten sich vor die aufgehende Sonne geschoben. Wenigstens musste ich mir keine Sorgen um die Sonnenstrahlen machen die mich langsam töten würden. Ein Problem weniger. Ich frage mich was sie überhaupt nachts dort gemacht haben. Mr. Crepsley hatte Recht gehabt als er sagte, das ich zu viele Fragen stellen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

**GHOST ADVENTURE POV:**

Das GA-Team war früh morgens zu ihrem Hotel in Groveville gefahren. Sie ließen ihr Equipment im Wagen. Sie würden es heute Abend noch einmal brauchen.

**Zack POV:**

Ich war müde, schrecklich müde. Es war anstrengend eine ganze Nacht aufzubleiben und durch ein verlassenes Gebäude zu wandern. Aber schlafen konnte ich noch nicht. Während die anderen auf ihre Zimmer gingen machte ich mich auf den Weg in die nächst größere Stadt. In dem Dorf in dem sie im Moment kampierten, war es schon ein Wunder wenn es Strom gab.

Mein erster Weg führte in die Stadtbibliothek. Am Empfang saß ein Frau die ihre Haare zu einem Strengen Dutt zusammengebunden hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Mrs…"

„Grace."

„Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Grace, aber könnten sie mir helfen Informationen über ein Jungen namens Darren Shan zu finden?"

„Natürlich."

Eins war klar, die Bibliothekarin war kein Freund der Worte. Ihre kurzen Antworten ließen sie noch strenger wirken. Sie stand auf und ich folgte ihr durch die verschiedenen Reihen von Bücherregalen, bis wir bei dem einzigsten Computer im Raum ankamen.

Sie setzte sich davor und tippte eine Weile herum bevor sie aufstand und mit ihrem Finger auf den Computer zeigte.

„Bitteschön" Ohne eine Antwort war sie im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und schaute interessiert den Zeitungsbericht an.

Das Erste was mir auffiel war das Datum des Artikels. Er war datiert auf den 14. August 2004, also vor fast 8 Jahren.

Der Artikel handelte von Serienmördern die in einer Stadt gewütet hatten.

Ich verstand nicht was das mit meinem Rätsel zu tun hatte.

Bis ich auf die Bilder stieß die auf der unteren Seite abgedruckt waren. Eins der Bilder zeigte den Teenager, den sie im Krankenhaus getroffen hatten. Was mich aber faszinierte und gleichzeitig schockierte, war das Aussehen des Jungen. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch die selbe Frisur und die selbe Figur.

Ich kam zu dem Schluss das der Junge älter als 30 sein musste, wenn er damals schon aussah wie 17. Vielleicht war er sogar noch älter.

Ich scrollte weiter unten auf die Seite. Mein Blick blieb an den Kommentaren hängen. In vielen wurde die Vermutung geäußert, das es Vampire gewesen sein mussten.

Ich starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm. Es ergab alles einen Sinn! Oder nicht? Wenn Vampire wirklich existieren würden, oder? Ich druckte die Seite mit dem Artikel aus.

Danach suchte ich bei Google nach Vampiren. Aus dem was nicht aus irgendwelchem Teenie-Gelaber, über einen Edward bestand, erstellte ich eine Liste:

1. Sie schlafen in Särgen.

2. Sie sind allergisch gegen Knoblauch.

3. Sie sind Kreaturen der Nacht.

4. Sie sind übermenschlich stark.

5. Sie sind gefährlich.

6. Sie beißen Leute und trinken ihr Blut.

7. Sie sind unsterblich.

Zufrieden mit dem was ich geschrieben hatte, schaltete ich den Computer aus und verließ hastig die Bibliothek. Mrs. Grace sah ich beim hinausgehen nicht mehr. Der Posten hinter dem Tresen war verlassen.

Ich setzte mich in den Wagen und legte die Papiere auf den Beifahrersitz. Als ich auf die Uhr schaute sah ich, das wir bereits kurz nach ein Uhr mittags hatten. Ich hatte also noch Zeit zu schlafen, bevor Nick und Aaron aufwachen würden.

Nach einer 15-minütigen Fahrt war ich endlich wieder im Hotel. Ich ließ mich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen. Die Vampire vorerst vergessen.

**….5 Stunden später…**

Es war bereits kurz vor 6 Uhr. Die Sonne war am Untergehen und würde bald komplett verschwunden sein. Die Nacht kam. Somit auch der mysteriöse Junge.

**NICK POV:**

Ich machte erst ein Auge auf und dann das andere. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, der Wecker zeigte mir das wir 17:43 Uhr hatten. Zeit aufzustehen.

Es war ein harter Job nachts wachzubleiben und tagsüber zu schlafen. Wie ein Vampir. Bei dem Gedanken lief mir ein Schauer über den rücken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was uns heute Abend erwarten würde.

Ich zog mich um und machte mich für unseres Abenteuer fertig. Ich achtete darauf so dunkel wie möglich gekleidet zu sein, so konnte man sich besser verstecken.

Als ich die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster wegschob konnte ich strahlend blauen Himmel sehen. Einige dicke Wolke waren zu sehen. Heute nacht würde eine klare Nacht werden.

Ich hatte noch 5 Minuten Zeit bevor ich die anderen wecken gehen würde. Also setzte ich mich aufs Bett und dachte über Darren Shan nach. Was könnte er sein?

Ein Geist war er schon mal nicht, das war klar. Ich konnte ihn berühren und er war auch nicht durchsichtig.

Vielleicht war er ja ein Dämon? Er hatte selbst gesagt das es so etwas ähnliches ist, aber was kann es sonst sein?

Ich hatte echt keine Ahnung, deshalb gab ich es auf herauszufinden. Wir würden es wahrscheinlich sowieso alle heute Abend erfahren. Ich hoffe das das ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Ohne das irgend jemand verflucht oder viel schlimmer verletzt oder gar stirbt. Mit leisen Schritten verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging zu den Zimmern, meiner Freunde und klopfte laut an die Tür.

„Aufstehen! Es wird Zeit! Wir müssen noch ein Rätsel lösen!"

Ich hörte lautes Gepolter hinter den Türen und musste lächeln. Zufrieden ging ich die Treppe hinunter die in das Erdgeschoss des Hotels führte.

* * *

**War halt nur ein Filler :D**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen :D**

**Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!**

**Wir sehen uns wieder :)**


	3. Die zweite Nacht

Hey da bin ich wieder! :D

Tut mir Leid das das so lange gedauert hat! _

**DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT DARREN SHAN/CIRQUE DU FREAK UND GHOST ADVENTURE NICHT!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**DARREN POV:**

Ich wurde durch das Rascheln der Blätter geweckt. Als ich die Augen aufschlug sah ich noch die letzten Reste der untergehenden Sonne. Ich musste blinzeln, das grelle Licht machte mich für einige Momente blind. Es war bereits Abend und als ich mich umblickte stellte ich zwei Dinge fest. Erstens, ich lag unter einem Berg Blätter begraben. Und zweitens Harkat war immer noch nicht wieder da. Mit einem seufzten stellte ich mich hin und strich die Blätter von meiner Kleidung.

Es war still, noch nicht mal ein Tier das in der Nähe war. Ich hatte Hunger und ich spürte schon wie ich Schwächer wurde. ‚Verdammt' dachte ich. Missmutig stapfte ich in Richtung des Krankenhauses davon. Wenn ich jetzt huschen würde würde ich wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen. Und das will ich nicht riskieren wenn ich in der Nähe von Menschen bin.

Nach einer Weile kam ich der Zivilisation näher, man konnte von weitem ein Auto vorbei fahren hören. Also folglich müsste das Krankenhaus ganz in der nähe sein. Auch wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, brauchte ich immer noch eine komplette Stunde bis ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Es war bereits Dunkel und ein normaler Mensch wäre blind, aber mich störte es noch nicht einmal. Meine Sicht hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Ich sah alles so wie die Menschen am Tag, meine Sinne waren geschärft, ich war bereit.

Vor dem Krankenhaus stand bereits ein Van. Schlagartig hellte sich meine Stimmung auf. Die Menschen von gestern sind wieder gekommen. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht das sie die Flucht ergreifen würden und niemals wieder ein Fuß auf das Grundstück setzten würden.

Ich schlich an dem Auto vorbei und einmal um das ganze Gebäude herum. Auf der Rückseite fand ich mehrere zerbrochene Fenster die im zweiten Stock lagen.

Mit meinen Fingernägeln war es kein Problem, die Fenster zu erreichen. In weniger als einer Minute war ich angekommen. In dem Raum lagen verschiedene Gegenstände herum. Hauptsächlich waren es Regale und Akten. Ich bahnte mir ein Weg durch das Chaos biss ich bei der Tür war. Die alte Holztür quietschte als ich sie aufmachte. Es war so laut das man es durch das gesamte Gebäude hören konnte.

So viel zu meiner Anschleichtaktig, dachte ich ironisch. Jedenfalls ging ich den Flur hinunter bis ich zu einer, etwa vier Meter mal vier Meter großen Halle kam. Dort standen einige Stühle und Gegenüber war ein großes zerbrochenes Fenster. Ich setze mich auf die Fensterbank und wartete.

Was anderes blieb mir auch nicht übrig. Hoffentlich dauerte das nicht so lange.

Ich hatte Hunger! Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche um mich herum. Ich hörte Leise Schritte unter mir und wusste das das die Menschen sein mussten. Sie bewegten sich in Richtung der Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück an den Fensterrahmen.

Die Nacht war angenehm kühl für mich. Für die Menschen war sie schon ein wenig kalt. Wir Vampire hatten eben eine dickere Haut, die wir auch gut gebrauchen konnten.

**GA POV:**

Zack war der Meinung sie sollten oben Anfangen und sich durch das Gebäude arbeiten, so das sie am Schluss am Eingang wieder ankamen. Die anderen folgten ihm leise.

Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, das sie nicht merkten wohin sie liefen. Sie mussten irgendwo im zweiten Stock sein. Mondlicht schien durch die kaputten Fenster und erhellte den Flur, sodas sie sehen konnten was vor ihnen lag.

Ein leises scharren war aus dem Raum oder besser gesagt der Halle, links von Zack zu hören, ohne zögern ging dieser auf das Geräusch zu.

Am Fenster stand die Person auf die sie gewartet haben. Oder besser gesagt der Dämon. Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett, eisiger Wind wehte durch den Raum.

**ZACK POV:**

Ich schaute mir die Person, näher an. Darren bewegte sich nicht.

„Schläft er? Sollen wir ihn wecken?" fragte ich Nick, der zu meiner Linken stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wenn er dich angreift?"

Ich dachte über die möglichen Situationen nach, kam aber zu dem Schluss das ich mich nicht wie ein Feigling verstecken würde.

Vorsichtig und leise schlich ich mich Stückchen für Stückchen nach vorne, bis ich nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm war.

Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett. Gerade als ich meine Hand ausstrecken wollte, schreckte sein Kopf nach ob und starrte mich an. So etwas wie Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen Augen auf und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ah! Ihr habt mich also endlich gefunden!"

Ich war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und starrte den Jungen fassungslos an. Aron und Nick waren in etwa der selben Verfassung wie ich.

Dann fuhr er fort.

„Ihr habt doch bestimmt versucht herauszufinden was ich bin, oder? Nun, was bin ich?" Wenn es noch möglich war, wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie er so ausgelassen sein konnte, machte aber keinen Kommentar.

Als ich zu meinen beiden Freunden rüber blickte, sah ich das mich anstarrten.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und wollte schon fragen was los ist, bevor es mir von selbst einfiel.

Ich sollte reden.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich wieder in Richtung Darren.

„Naja," fing ich an, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte," Ich habe ein bisschen im Internet gesucht und einen Artikel über eine Mordserie gefunden. Da war ein Foto von die abgebildet, so wie du heute aussiehst."

Darren, schien zu wissen was für ein Artikel ich meinte.

„Dieser besagte Artikel ist schon ziemlich alt. Und in dem Artikel stand etwas von Leichen denen jedes Blut fehlte."

Selbst in dieser Dunkelheit konnte ich sehen wie jede Farbe aus Aron und Nicks Gesichtern wisch.

„Ich glaube du bist ein Vampir."

Langes schweigen folgte, bevor Darren antwortete.

„Du hast richtig geraten."

Ein kleines lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Trotzdem war ich noch über die Blut-Sache besorgt.

„Ihr habt es ziemlich schnell herausgefunden. Auch wenn ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden getötet habe, nicht mit Absicht."

Das lies das Lächeln aus meinem Gesicht verschwinden.

Wenn er noch nie jemanden getötet hatte, bedeutete das er gar nicht für die Morde verantwortlich war?

Ich fing an den Jungen zu mögen. Sein Verhalten war eine seltsame Mischung aus Heiterkeit und Grusel.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, hat noch jemand fragen?" fragte Darren.

Ich dachte darüber nach, wie er immer noch genauso aussah wie auf dem Bild in der Zeitung.

„Wie alt bist du? Auf dem Bild siehst du immer noch genauso wie heute aus." fragte ich.

Darren schien eine Weile nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich glaube so etwa...hmmmm...125? Wenn man nicht so schnell altert, verliert man leicht den Überblick über die Jahre."

Ich stand da uns starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Was?" fragte er schließlich, als er meine Haltung sah.

„Nichts. Ich hab nur noch nie einen 125 Jahre alten Vampir getroffen."

„Also ich gehöre noch zu den ‚jungen Vampiren', wenn du das meinst."

Jetzt war ich komplett perplex. Definitiv.

Nick und Aron schienen aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein, den Nick stellte die nächste Frage:

„Wenn du zu den ‚jungen Vampiren' gehörst, wie alt können Vampire den im Durschnitt werden?"

Wieder dachte Darren eine Weile nach, bevor er antwortete.

„Das kommt darauf an, wann man gewandelt wird. Den ältesten Vampir, den ich bisher kannte, war um die 800 Jahre alt. Da ich aber viel früher als die meisten anderen verwandelt wurde, könnte ich sogar die tausend erreichen." erklärte er uns grinsend.

Das würde noch eine interessante Nacht werden, dachte ich mir.

* * *

So das dritte Chapter!

Ich werden versuchen, regelmäßig neue Chapies hochzuladen. Bin leider momentan noch mit zwei anderen Storys beschäftigt.

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir sehen uns wieder! ;)


End file.
